<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of the Ocean and the Moon by Midnite_Siren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749563">The Legend of the Ocean and the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Siren/pseuds/Midnite_Siren'>Midnite_Siren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fushigi Yuugi, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Falling In Love, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, Suzaku - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, myths and legends, seiryuu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Siren/pseuds/Midnite_Siren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short love story, this is an excerpt for a possible Adventure/Magic AU I’m considering where team Voltron go on a quest to find the “Five Guardians”(inspired by the Asian Four Gods/Celestial Beasts), in hopes that it would save them from the Garla invasion/war.</p><p>It would be a tale told by a magic elder somewhere along the journey, as hint to the team that two of the Guardians might have a particularly unique bond, where if they find one, they’ll be able to trace the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Seiryuu/Suzaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legend of the Ocean and the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zhuque = Suzaku = The Vermilion Bird = Guardian of the South(‘Honor &amp; Resilience’)</p><p>Qinglong = Seiryuu = The Azure Dragon = Guardian of the East(‘Power &amp; Healing’)</p><p>** I use they/them for the Spirits because they are genderless(or able to switch genders) in this universe **</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Long ago, when magic was young and life itself had just begun to take form, spirits were appointed the duties of sustaining life.</p><p>Among these spirits were <em>Long</em>, a humble serpent, and <em>Que</em> and ordinary hummingbird. <em>Long</em> was appointed the duty of spreading rain across the land, so fields were watered, and <em>Que, </em>the duty of bringing the daylight by guiding the Sun across the sky.</p><p>With time and experience, each grew into their own role, and evolving forms to better suit their increasing capabilities.</p><p><em>Long</em> became <em>Qinglong</em>, the great Winged Serpent, a symbol of power, whose thunderous roar echoed across plains as showers bled into the far reaches of the earth.</p><p><em>Que</em> became <em>Zhuque</em>, the grand Phoenix, a symbol of resilience, that no matter how dark and hopeless the night, the sun would rise and bring a new day.</p><p>When they were young and naive, they were often at odds, fighting for the right to dominate the sky. However, as they matured, their fierce rivalry mellowed out, morphing into a steadfast friendship and later, amorous romance.</p><p>It was after a great celebration of the spirits, that a drunken Qinglong finally gathered the courage to ask an equally inebriated Zhuque if they could lay together. Zhuque gladly accepts and a night of long awaited passion ensues.</p><p>Little did they know their bliss was not to last, for in the middle of the night, Zhuque was bound and stolen from Qinglong’s bed, by <em>Tulian</em>, the venal god of gems and precious metals. Tulian had long been entranced by Zhuque’s grace and beauty, and coveted the bird as their own.</p><p>Tulian brought the captured bird to their lair, deep within the earth, and proposed to them with mounds of precious stones. Regardless, Zhuque refused, claiming it would be impossible for two reasons. One, a sky spirit could not perform their duties if they were earthbound and two, but more importantly, their heart belonged to another. Enraged by Zhuque’s rejection, they gagged the bird and clipped their wings, ensuring they would never fly again. Tulian then hid them in a secluded cave, deep within a complex network of mountainous tunnels so that none could hear their cries and they would never escape.</p><p>Anger and disappointment washed over Qinglong when they awoke to an empty bed, assuming that their lover had regretted their decision and fled without a word. Bitterness soon followed and the first appearance of snow in its wake. However, any ounce of resentment melted away when Qinglong learned of the rumor that Zhuque had been killed by Tulian over an argument on how close the Sun should be able to come to the earth.</p><p>Grief overtook the serpent and with their mourning came calamitous storms that flooded the lands for months on end. They were drowning in sorrow, dampening the foot of the highest peaks with their tears when they heard the whisper of familiar tune that seemed to soothed their woe. It rang softly from the mouth of a cavern, and in their enchanted and delirious state, they followed it down long, dark, winding tunnels. With every step the song grew more audible as darkness encapsulated their surroundings.</p><p>Out of nowhere Qinglong was brought to a stop when they noticed a faint glow at the end of a tunnel. It appeared that the light and song both emanated from a single figure curled against the wall. As he approached with caution and looked more closely, the serpent thought for a moment that their eyes might have deceived them, for the figure uncannily resembled their lost lover, except beaten and chained, and missing their wings. Only when the figure lifted their head to face them, murmuring their name in quiet repose that Qinglong ran to them. Their eyes swelled with ebullience and relief as they cradled their lover with utmost tenderness.</p><p>Tears of joy soon turned into tears of sadness when Qinglong realized the state of their lover. Zhuque’s life force was rapidly waning, and with their dying breath apologized for disappearing without warning, professing their deep love for the other and regret for not being able to spend more time together.</p><p>In their anguish and desperation, Qinglong decided to sacrifice their own wings for Zhuque. The gift intertwined their souls and breathed new life into Zhuque, transforming their feathers from glittering crimson and gold into luminescent silver and blue. And though Qinglong was left earthbound as the great waters that divide the lands while Zhuque was reappointed to guide a new great light across the night sky, the two lovers rejoiced in the fact that they could now never be truly separated. They remain together, ever drawn to one another in an eternal dance of push and pull, as the Ocean and the Moon. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>